Since the ability of man to first capture and retransmit an image, there has been a desire to retransmit, project, or view the captured image in a more life-like three-dimensional configuration.
Known three-dimensional visual affect systems traditionally include a screen which is spherical in configuration. However, the sight lines for such spherically configured screens are oftentimes undesirable, in that, the bottom front of such spherically configured screens usually curves up and away from the audience thereby requiring the audience to watch the movie reclined or with their heads uncomfortably tilted backward. Furthermore, transmission of sound through such spherical screens is sometimes impeded and a spherical type screen configuration oftentimes results in unnecessary construction costs. Other types of three-dimensional visual affect systems utilize a screen having three or more horizontally angled panels. This configuration of screen, however, is known to cause visible lines of demarcation in the projected image.
Therefore, there exists a need in the field of visual imaging for a system that: (1) can be economically constructed; (2) provides for a three dimensional image affect having desirable sight lines for audience comfort; and (3) has improved image quality and clear transmission of sound. It is to such a system and objectives, among others, that the present invention is directed, although one of ordinary skill in the art would be capable of observing and appreciating other fields of endeavor to which the presently disclosed and claimed invention would apply.